starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:UnitBox
Baseunit and Parent The baseunit entry is often used "wrong". In some places, it represents the "parent" unit (eg the overlord is the "parent" of the overseer). However, the parent entry itself is confusing. (Parent from or parent of?) In other cases, it represents the "base" unit for a hero (eg a Hunter Killer's base unit is hydralisk). This can get confusion, especially in Mercenary style maps using heroic units like Kukulza, or in StarCraft II, where the new map editor would allow NPC units to transform into other NPC units. Clearly, baseunit can't serve both purposes. Whatever we decide, clarification should be put into the template documentation, then we can find the templates and fix them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Parent was supposed to list the structures an addon structure could be attached to (comsat has parent command center, and command center has addon comsat). Baseunit was also supposed to be used in conjunction with evolvesto (so hydralisk has evolvesto lurker, and lurker has baseunit hydralisk.) - Meco (talk, ) 17:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Seems to me we need an evolvesfrom entry (so the lurker box would say evolvesfrom=hydralisk) and then we could use baseunit for heroes. (It's okay if the original intention changes.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) For when Galaxy comes out Just a headsup, but the last two patches had stats we haven't used yet (building collision size, or something like that, for the colossus in the first patch, and acceleration and deceleration for the mothership in the second patch). When Galaxy is available, the size of the UnitBox template is going to get a lot bigger. You might want to look at this Warcraft III template for ideas on what extra things might get added. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy is Out: Need to add these sections I was going through the Galaxy Map Editor, and think we need these stats: *Radius (amount of space a unit takes up); could fall under "size" with minor adjustment, I suppose. *Attack Target Priority (probably priority); units with a high priority are attacked preferentially to other targets. Spellcasters have high priority. Needed because enemy units usually attack whichever unit attacked them first, and most spellcasters don't have an attack. *Acceleration *Lateral acceleration (I don't know what this is for, but I'm sure someone will find it useful) *Deceleration (separate from acceleration) *Hp regen (probably same for all zerg except roach, but still useful for NPC/hero units, I suppose) *Energy regen (same for all basic units, but still useful for NPC/hero units) *Shield regen (as above) *Killscore (how many points you get for killing an enemy unit) *Producescore (how many points you get for making a unit) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Creep (speed bonus on creep) *Broodlings (number of broodlings created when this structure is destroyed) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Upgrades for the various weapons Will have a scheme for this drawn up tomorrow. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :A quick thought before I head out. Now that there's acceleration and creep, perhaps we could have a new section called "Movement", including those and "speed". Creep can be "creep bonus" and the value using +/-. - Meco (talk, ) 15:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) And re-ordering the template I'm also suggesting shuffling some parts of the template around. For instance, hp and shields are currently in the properties section. That should probably be moved to the top of the combat section, with shields going before hit points. Weapons could also get changed. In a lot of cases, StarCraft II units have two separate attacks (eg guns and bombs for reapers, cannons and missiles for thors), forcing us to double up information for the range/cooldown/useguns and other fields. This could probably be reworked to display information more clearly; I'm open to suggestions. A new meta section, for priority, killscore and producescore. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) A Test I've whipped up an improved template at User:Meco/Template:dev1. The major change is each weapon has its own section. - Meco (talk, ) 22:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Fiddly bits So I was just looking at the Wraith page, which hasn't yet been updated with the new template. The gun1name and gun2name fields are currently empty there, but they still appear as "clunky" empty fields. Since most units only have one weapon, this can cause a serious problem. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Also a problem with buildings, the majority of which do not have weapons. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Correcting the links Race }}} | terran=Terran | human=Human|protoss=Protoss | zerg=Zerg | infested terran=Infested Terran | hybrid=Hybrid | }}} I request this about all admins. What do you think about? -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 14:42, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Image Size It doesn't look like we can actually manually edit the size of the images in the unit box. Is this deliberate? --MisterRandom2 (talk) 14:40, August 20, 2018 (UTC)